


老情人儿

by petrell



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrell/pseuds/petrell
Summary: 你为什么再次回来





	老情人儿

_

01.  
2015年的夏天，太阳毒辣辣，空气凝滞在钢筋混凝土铸成的高楼之中。在这个夏天，宋雨琦和全昭妍分手了。

分手不是什么稀奇的事情，谁没点感情经历呢？只是全昭妍，对她来说很特别——她是宋雨琦的初恋。

大一入学第一天她被高中好友徐穗珍拉进街舞社，美名其曰参观体验大学社团的日常生活。然后很不巧的，全昭妍是社长，负责接待新生。

宋雨琦不会承认，她与全昭妍对视的第一眼就无可救药地喜欢上了她。但这感觉不是单方面的。（不过这事全昭妍很久之后才告诉她。）

喜欢一个人的心情好像就是，你不敢看她却又想见到她，费尽心思制造偶遇但当你真正遇见她又紧张的一句话都说不出来。每次看见她都心跳加速两颊发红，支支吾吾不知所云。但是全昭妍每次都只是笑着看着她，不说话。

她追求全昭妍，她们两情相悦。

再然后，她们就开始交往。做那些热恋情侣都会做的事。在开得正盛的樱花树下牵手，在夏夜的星空下接吻，在寒冷的冬天里做爱。

在她们交往的第三个年头，全昭妍说她要去韩国留学。

“可是你没和我说过”，宋雨琦说。

“很快就回来了。”

“全昭妍，这不是时间的问题，这么大的事你不和我说，你真的有拿我当你的女朋友吗？”

“宋雨琦，你上次决定要考研也没和我说。”

良久的沉默后，全昭妍出门说让彼此冷静冷静。

宋雨琦靠在沙发上想，是什么时候她们之间变成这样了？无法平静的沟通只能用争吵代替，她曾经觉得全昭妍的小脾气很可爱，现在只感觉到了无尽的厌烦和疲惫。

好累。宋雨琦想。

于是全昭妍从她们租的房子里搬了出来，搬家的那一天——也就是她们分手的那一天，全昭妍大四毕业，宋雨琦即将度过大学的最后一年。

但其实她们两个人谁都没有提分手这两个字。

同居的时间不长，也就是从上个寒假开始，宋雨琦的室友不怎么住宿舍，全昭妍的室友也都出去实习了，于是同居变得顺理成章。

意外的是，全昭妍的东西并不多，装满了几个大箱子之后便是一些私人用品，全昭妍收拾好这些后，陪宋雨琦坐在沙发上看完了电视上播放的电影。

“我一直觉得这部电影很无聊”，全昭妍起身，箱子已经交给搬家公司，她背上包，提起衣物，走到玄关，停顿了一下，“但是你很喜欢看，所以我也喜欢。”

门被全昭妍轻轻带上，空旷的房子里再找不到两个人生活的过的痕迹。

盛夏的蝉鸣聒噪又刺耳，宋雨琦有些无力的坐在沙发上，目光虚无。

在这天之后的某一刻，宋雨琦才真正意识到，在那个时候，确实有什么东西在她和全昭妍之间熄灭了。

02.

宋雨琦留在中国读研，全昭妍去了韩国。刚刚开始宋雨琦还会从叶舒华、徐穗珍、赵美延那里了解全昭妍的近况。后来渐渐的就放弃了，久到连她自己都快忘记了自己还有全昭妍这么一个初恋。

可老天就是个混蛋，在你牵挂某个人的时候百般阻挠你们，但在你好不容易忘记某个人的时候，偏偏让你碰见她——还是经常、非偶然性的。

宋雨琦在接过全昭妍递来的资料的时候，很好的控制住了自己的表情，试图让自己看上去一切正常。

谁能想到呢，自己的前女友兼初恋，一从韩国回来就成为自己的同事，并且拍拍自己的肩膀像是第一次见面那样说，“雨琦，从今天以后请多关照。”

“好。请多关照。”宋雨琦和全昭妍握手。心里的那团火又再次冒出烟来。

_

午休时间宋雨琦站在公司附近的餐馆门口等人，等了半天还不见徐穗珍的身影，她便抽出一支爱喜叼在嘴里，正准备点燃时打火机被人拿走，徐穗珍面色不善地看着宋雨琦，“我不是让你戒烟吗？”

徐穗珍在宋雨琦对面的公司上班，两人每天中午在一起吃午饭，互相交换对方公司的最新消息，和八卦。

“怎么样，今天也是平淡的一天？”徐穗珍替宋雨琦把打火机扔进垃圾桶后显然心情很好，点了一份石锅拌饭还配一杯橙汁。

宋雨琦不说话，全神贯注地和自己的面条做斗争。

“我猜猜……小妍回来了？”徐穗珍语气中带着一丝调侃。

“……原来你早就知道！”宋雨琦终于放弃了缠在一起的面条，她愤愤的抬头，“你为什么不早说！”

徐穗珍无辜耸肩，“我没有啊，我好久没和小妍联系了，她也是今天才和我说的。”

宋雨琦又不说话了，低着头不知道在想什么。

徐穗珍解决了半碗饭，抬头一看宋雨琦那边的面条一根没少，她有些无奈。

“你到底怎么想的？”

“说实话，我不知道。”宋雨琦声音很低，轻飘飘的像是浮在天际，“我本来以为我早已不在意，可现在看来好像不是这样的。”

这回倒是回答的很快。

徐穗珍拍拍宋雨琦的肩膀表示安慰。

于是这个午休结束时，宋雨琦才反应过来，自己不仅什么都没吃，还被徐穗珍没收了打火机不能抽烟，最气人的是，明明自己尽力在回避这件事，可还是轻而易举的被她揭开伤疤。

所以从来都没有愈合吗，宋雨琦悲哀的想。

03.  
匆忙赶回公司的时候已经迟到了，偏偏宋雨琦运气极差被领导逮到，于是奖励是加班直到额外工作做完。

宋雨琦认命，坐下便开始工作。

全昭妍的办公桌在她的隔壁的隔壁的对面，平常她看不见全昭妍，相对的，全昭妍也看不见她。想到这，宋雨琦总算是舒心地呼气，这应该是今天第一个好消息了。

_

不知不觉时间就到八点，宋雨琦抬头一看偌大的办公室只剩下她一个人，头顶的白炽灯也微微闪烁，她快速收拾好东西走出公司大门。

于是她碰见了全昭妍。

全昭妍手指夹着一支烟，看不清什么牌子，已经快抽完了，猩红的烟头在黑暗里跳跃。她看见宋雨琦出门，朝她招手。

我？宋雨琦指了指自己，人已经走到了全昭妍面前。

“是啊，不是你还有谁？”全昭妍把剩下的一点烟头按灭，接着又抽出另一根，“走吧，我陪你回家。”

全昭妍往前走了两步，回头看见宋雨琦没动，她于是停止把烟点燃的动作，转身去拉宋雨琦的手。

“你为什么回来？”

终于，在她们重新相遇的第13个小时，宋雨琦开口和全昭妍说了第二句话。

全昭妍不回答她，而是把烟盒递给宋雨琦，“抽吗？我今天看见你手指有抽烟的痕迹。”

宋雨琦往前走，错开全昭妍对她伸出的手，她说，“我戒烟了。”

“还有，走吧。”

路上的风景越来越眼熟，全昭妍才发现这是去她们分手之前同居时租住的房子的那条路，离公司只有十分钟的路程，但是因为靠近市中心的地段，所以租金十分不友好。

当年是靠宋雨琦的奖学金和全昭妍的兼职，两人才住的起这套房子，而现在宋雨琦一个人，确实有些困难。

好像知道全昭妍在想什么，宋雨琦开口说，“刚分手那会怀念，不想搬。后来想搬了，但觉得好麻烦，索性就一直住着。房东看我一个人住年纪也比较小，所以租金比那个时候低了一些”，她快速瞟了一眼全昭妍的表情，后者正用一种她无法理解的眼神看着她，“只是一些。”

宋雨琦一口气说了一大段话，本来想着全昭妍能给点什么不同的反应，没想到全昭妍只是点了点头，转头就把她带到家旁边的街心公园里去了。

_

现在宋雨琦正对着全昭妍越来越近的脸而震惊，事情似乎超出了她的想象范围。

让我们回到十分钟前。

宋雨琦和全昭妍来的这个街心花园，是她们大学时谈恋爱常来的约会地点。顺便一提，两人的初吻也是在这里发生的。

还算是有些美好回忆的地方，宋雨琦庆幸全昭妍没和自己回家。

于是她们坐在草地上，全昭妍正在抽今晚的不知道第几根烟，宋雨琦听见全昭妍咔嚓一声咬破爆珠，闻见一股熟悉的薄荷味。

又是该死的爱喜。

两人肩并肩，也不说话，就一直看着天空。宋雨琦感到厌烦，她转过头想告诉全昭妍自己先走了。

然后。

全昭妍就凑过来吻了她。

全昭妍身上成熟的香水味混合着淡淡的薄荷味，纠缠着闯入宋雨琦的鼻腔，她睁大眼睛看着全昭妍在自己眼前无限放大的脸，唇上的力度加强，宋雨琦瞬间被夺走所有呼吸。她感觉到烟草的气息在这个吻中跳跃，于是她明白了，这是属于现在的宋雨琦和全昭妍之间的吻。

从前的宋雨琦和全昭妍都已经在时光中死去。现在是全新的、不同的、完整的她们。

宋雨琦在这个吻里浑身发软，熄灭的火焰吞噬了所有灰烬熊熊燃烧。

她在这个深刻的吻里听见全昭妍说，

“我为你而来。”


End file.
